Lucaya Oneshots:Ranger&Blondie
by EMET6775
Summary: An array of oneshots about the lovely and adorable couple Lucaya. PM me if you have a request or leave them in the review section. I love positive reviews so keep on typin' them! Rating for each one shot varies. At least T or above.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Green Is For Envy  
Rating: J for Jealous Riley/ T to be safe  
Inspiration: N/A  
Dating For: Two Weeks  
Summary: Maya and Lucas have been dating for two weeks since he chose her at the Ski Lodge. Riley said she was okay with it, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't sting a little P.S. This is pretty Riley Centric but it includes Lucaya moments. Riarkle if you squint. No Romantic Rucas Interaction.

Riley didn't think it would be that bad if Lucas and Maya were boyfriend and Girlfriend. Heck, she thought they were actually pretty cute together, but she would never say that out loud. She first realized it hurt when Maya and Lucas walked hand-in-hand into Topanga's laughing at something one of them said while Maya was wearing Lucas's hoodie. Riley felt guilty, but she was kind of relieved when they dropped hands. The whole group was going to an arcade so they met up at Topanga's. She knew it wouldn't be the end of the PDA. Arcades were the place where all the cliché couple things happen.

When they were heading to the arcade, Lucas put his arm around Maya and kissed her forehead while looking at each other with a soft admiration.  
Riley sighed in annoyance. Farkle was the only one that noticed so he put his hand on her shoulder as a comforting gesture.

They had finally arrived and that's when all the PDA started. Lucas was winning Maya prizes, kissing her any chance he got, taking coupley pictures in photobooths, and just acting way too mushy for Maya to actually be enjoying herself. But Riley was wrong, from what it looked like, Maya was having a great time. They thoroughly enjoyed each others company. Riley couldn't help but envy Maya. She liked Lucas too, and know she wondered if she really stopped. Riley didn't want to rain on Maya's parade but she still liked him and nothing was going to be resolved until she came out and told them. She wasn't going to do it here. Riley was gonna let them have their last day of fun as a couple. She couldn't wait to get this off of her chest though. She was ready to just tell them and then Lucas would realize she wasn't okay with their relationship and then he would be hers.

When the group arrived back at Topanga's they went their separate ways except for Maya and Lucas. Riley had told them that she wanted to talk to them before they left. Riley kept them waiting too long so she came back to see Maya cuddled up and asleep on Lucas's lap. "You'll have to be kind of quiet, she's really tired." Lucas said low while playing with Maya's hair. "Okay, Listen...After watching you and Maya today, and seeing how much you kiss and cuddle each other, I realized that I wish I was in her place. I wish that I could kiss you all the time like Maya gets to, and cuddle with you. I still like you Lucas." Riley said honestly. Maya woke up due to all the noise. She didn't get up she just stayed on Lucas's lap. "Sorry I fell asleep Riles." Maya said tiredly, oblivious to the conversation just had. "Lucas, what are your feelings?" Riley said hopeful as always. Lucas roughly but gently, grabbed Maya's face and kissed her hard. Riley was extremely shocked. "Not complaining, but what was that for?" Maya said, almost light headed from the kiss. "I still like Lucas, and I guess that was his way of telling me his feelings." Riley said disappointed. "You still like Lucas?"Maya questioned. "Yeah, but I think ill get over it. You two are obviously happy and I don't want to get in the way of that. I can control it. Be happy." Riley earnestly said, with a soft smile at the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: If You Want My Body,and You think I'm Sexy, Come On Sugar Let Me Know  
Rating: M for not detailed but major sexual themes Also takes place in late 70's  
** **Dating For: Two total Strangers/AU  
** **Inspiration: "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy" By Rod Stewart(Song) Great Song BTW. Technically a songfic adaptation. Short Oneshot  
Summary: She sits alone waiting for suggestions. He's so nervous, avoiding all the questions. His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding. Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?**

Maya Hart sits at the bar stool all alone watching the little box TV drinking a milkshake with her dark pink and plump lips on the center of the straw.  
Lucas Friar came with a few of his friends, which he totally zoned out on to watch the hot blonde in the corner drinking a milkshake.  
She felt his stare on her. From a mile away. Maya looked back at him, 'Ooh, I'll bite' Maya thought with a smirk.  
Maya looked back at him while drinking her milkshake quite seductively. She decided that she was going to talk to him. Maya walked back to his bar stool and looked him straight in the face.  
Lucas looked right back at her. He was absolutely taken by her.  
Maya realized that he was a lot hotter up close which resulted in a loss of words.  
Neither one of them could conjure up any words. Just glancing at each others lips every now and then. Zay, one of Lucas's friends, was the last one left in the bar aside from Lucas and Maya. Zay left amused at the two, leaving them to be the last ones there.  
"The bar closes in half-an-hour!" The grumpy old man behind the counter yelled.  
Maya decide that it was now or never.  
"So what brings you here sugar?" Maya says seductively while biting her lip.  
"Looking for a blonde beauty to take home tonight. I think I found her." Lucas said while smirking.  
Maya threw him a smirk and got really close to his face saying, "Let's go have some fun."  
They walked out hand in hand.  
Lucas gently, but roughly backed Maya against the brick wall of the bar kissing her ferociously and vulgar.  
Maya kissed back, rough as ever.  
The two continued roughly and hotly making out.  
They went so far as to where they were just dying to get each other out of their clothes.  
"Lets spend the night together." Lucas mumbled on her lips.  
Maya just kissed him as a response.  
He knew it was a yes.  
"Now, hold on a minute. Before we go much further...give me a dime so I can phone my mother." Maya practically demanded.  
He gave her the dime and watched her strut to the payphone in her white, tall go-go boots.  
She came back and they caught a cab to his high rise apartment.

They didn't waste any time.  
That night they coaxed things from each other pleasure can only bring.

They wake a dawn 'cause all the birds are singing.  
Two total strangers, but that ain't what they're thinking.  
Outside, it's cold, misty, and it's raining.  
They got each other, neither ones complaining.  
He says, " I'm sorry, but I'm out of milk and coffee."  
"Never mind Sugar, let's watch the early movie."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: If You Leave Me now, You'll Take Away The Biggest Part of Me  
Rating: T for Severe Suicidal attempts and mentions.  
Dating For:2 Years  
Inspiration: My midnight thoughts about Lucaya.  
Summary: Someone's life is on the line. Then, someone else's is. Once again, someone's life is on the line.

"Is this Mrs. Hunter?" The polite lady asked on the phone.  
"No, but this is her daughter. Maya Hunter." Maya responded back with a weary voice.  
She knew what calls like this were. Death. An unknown number, with a polite woman, and asking for someone by their last name. Maya couldn't begin to brace herself for what she was about to hear.  
"Shawn, Mr. Hunter, has been in a vehicular accident and we aren't sure if he will make it. If you and your mother would like to see him he is unconscious but this may be your last chance."  
Maya took a deep breath before replying with," Okay."  
She immediately hung up and started crying.  
Her mom was out grocery shopping an had the car so she wouldn't be able to get to the hospital.  
Maya had been contemplating something.  
That something being suicide.  
She supposed that this was a sign from the Universe that she should just end it all.  
Her phone rang.  
It was Lucas.  
For the first time ever, she declined his call.  
Man, she was gonna miss him.  
She just didn't know how much he was gonna miss her.  
He called again.  
Declined.  
Once more.  
Declined.  
Lucas began to know that something was wrong.  
Maya would decline a call from Riley before she would Lucas.  
He made his way over to her apartment which wasn't but a 10 minute walk from his to hers.

Meanwhile, Maya was trying to conjure up some medicine from the cabinet in the bathroom.  
Oxicotton.  
She decided that she should leave a note.  
Just one for her mom, Lucas, and Riley.

Maya sat in her bedroom trying to pry the lid open with a sharp cutting knife.  
She could never get the things open.  
Maya finally got it.  
She grabbed the glass of water sobbing heavily and loudly.  
As she began to take them, Lucas kicked her locked door down and tackled her to prevent her from taking the pills.  
"Lucas, what are you doing!" Maya shouted angrily at him.  
"Trying to stop you Maya! Why would you do this? Talk to me." Lucas said calming at the end.  
"My life's falling apart Lucas. I just need to end it." Maya said quietly in a daze.  
"No! You don't need to end it. There are too many people that love you for you to end it this young. I love you Maya and so do the other people in your life. Your Mom, Riley, The Matthew's, Shawn-"  
Maya sobbed harder and started to reach for the pill bottle until Lucas blocked her hand.  
"Did something happen with Shawn?" Lucas asked alarmingly.  
Maya just nodded her head yes.  
"Come here" Lucas demanded while holding his arms out for her.  
Maya just sobbed while she buried her head in his neck.  
"He might die Lucas. That's just one less person that loves me." Maya said as she lifted her head from his neck.  
"Get up." Lucas demanded  
Lucas repositioned himself in front of her full-sized mirror on her wall.  
"Sit"  
Maya set directly next to him.  
Lucas meant on his lap but apparently she didn't get the point.  
So, he picked her up gently and sat her on his lap with Maya facing the mirror as well.  
"You see this girl?" Lucas asked referring to Maya.  
Maya nodded her head yes while being slightly annoyed with him for doing this.  
"She has a lot of people who love her. Her mom and Shawn, who even if he isn't physically here still loves you anyway. Riley and her family. Farkle who loves you unconditionally, and me." Lucas started getting teary.  
"I love you Maya. I love you more than anything in this whole entire world. If you ended your life then I wouldn't know what to do." Lucas said through tears.  
Maya started crying due to the fact that tears, where indeed, contagious.  
Maya turned around and hugged Lucas as tight as ever.  
He returned it gladly while kissing her head over and over.  
"I love you Lucas. So Much." Maya expressed.

Maya's mom came through the door to find them hugging and crying together.  
"What happened?" Katy asked worried.  
"I'll talk to you about it later Mrs. Hunter." Lucas responded while wiping his eyes.  
"Mom, Shawn was in an accident and he's in the hospital across the street." Maya said quickly.  
"Oh my Gosh."  
Katy sprinted across the street while Lucas and Maya cleaned their faces up quick before heading after Katy.  
They walked hand-in-hand towards the hospital.  
When they arrived Katy was given permission to go see Shawn.  
Due to unusual luck, Shawn was gonna be alright.  
He just needed some emergency surgery.  
Lucas and Maya sat in the waiting room chairs cuddled up waiting on Katy to get finished before going and seeing him.  
"You doin' okay?" Lucas asked Maya softly.  
"I'm okay. Thank you Huckleberry. I'll never do anything like that again." Maya said sincerely.  
Lucas just smiled in admiration at her in response.


End file.
